Make You Mine
by TheStrange3
Summary: There's a new student at Ouran Academy and he has joined the Host Club. He seems friendly enough and the ladies love him, but there is something that just seems off about him. Haruhi can't put her finger on it and just let's it go. The twins, however, are not so keen on putting their suspicions aside. Haruhi/Hikaru/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me and I don't make any money off it.**

**Rated: M**

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. There was a slight breeze that just barely shook the leaves of the trees. Unfortunately, instead of walking home and enjoying the day Haruhi had to stay inside and work at the Host Club. It wasn't that she hated working there, not really anyway, she just didn't want to have to do it on a wonderful day like this. Doing homework while sitting under a tree was the best.

As she was approaching the Host Club's room, she noticed a boy around her age walking toward the room as well. He had brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. There was a confident smirk plastered on his face as he opened the door and an almost arrogant swagger as he walked in and approached Tamaki. Not sure what was going on with this obvious foreigner, Haruhi followed the boy in.

"Ah! You must be the new fellow," Tamaki greeted the boy, shaking his hand. "So you're wanting to join the Host Club?"

"Oh, you're wanting to join the club?" Haruhi asked, smiling at the boy.

The boy's eyes snapped to Haruhi's, causing her to feel rather uncomfortable, but she didn't let it show. His eyes were staring at her so hard that she almost felt as though she was being undressed in his imagination. Something didn't seem quite right in that gaze, but she quickly dismissed it as be her imagination as he flashed her a disarming smile and held out his hand, which she shook.

"Gabriel Bessette," the boy greeted, his voice heavily accented. "I'm new here and I heard about this wonderful club and thought it would be quite entertaining."

"Well, it can be a bit crazy at times but it is rather fun," Haruhi said, smiling and dropping Gabriel's hand.

"Come now Haruhi!" Tamaki said, striking a regal pose. "This isn't about fun. It's about making these beautiful ladies happy and that is enough fun for me."

The girl he was glancing at nearby giggled and blushed. Kyoya approached and greeted Gabriel before leading him away, presumably to tell him the workings of the club and to get him started. Before Haruhi could get away and go to her own guests like Tamaki already had, she was grabbed by the arms and drug into a corner away from everyone else.

"What the hell!" Haruhi swore as the twins dropped her.

"So Haruhi, what do you think of the new guy?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"I don't know," Haruhi said, unsure of where this was going. "He seems nice I guess. I just met him though so I couldn't say."

"Okay, just wanted to know," Hikari said, walking away with an arm tossed casually over his twin's shoulder.

'What the hell just happened?' Haruhi wondered as she got up off the floor and brushed herself off. As she walked to her first guest of the day she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was someone watching her. Gazing around the room, everyone seemed engrossed with entertaining the girls they had. Shrugging, she sat down next to one of her usual girls and apologized for being late. The girl giggled and assured her it was alright and that she hadn't been waiting long.

Grabbing her bag, Haruhi started her walk home. Luckily enough, it was still a beautiful day, but if the dark clouds approaching were anything to go by then she'd be drenched before she got home. 'I better enjoy the sunshine while it lasts' she thought darkly. She wasn't that far down the road when a limo pulled up beside her. The dark window rolled down and the handsome face of the new student appeared a smile on his face.

"Hello there Haruhi. I saw that you were walking and thought that you might like a ride," Gabriel said.

"That's sweet of you, but I don't mind walking," Haruhi said, straightening her bag.

"I insist. It wouldn't do for you to get wet when the rain comes," the brunette said, opening the door.

Shrugging, Haruhi got in the limo, once again getting the odd feeling that she was being watched. This was getting creepy. Deciding to ignore it, she turned to Gabriel and smiled. For a second there she thought she saw a weird smirk on his face but thought maybe it was a trick of the light. She definitely needed more sleep. She's been seeing things all day and had even been feeling as though someone was watching her! Homework could wait tonight.

"So how are you liking Ouran Academy?" Haruhi asked, sitting her book bag down at her feet.

"It's wonderful. One day here and I love it," Gabriel said.

"That's great. Oh, we're nearly to my house," Haruhi said, looking out the window.

It was pouring outside so it was a wonder she could even see her apartment. She could only imagine what all that rain would have done to her school books if Gabriel hadn't given her a ride. Kyoya-sempai would probably buy her more books and just add it to her ever increasing debt. There was no way she would ever get that paid off, not even by the time she graduated at the rate her debt kept increasing. Luckily she didn't have to add books to the list… this time.

"Would you like some wine?" Gabriel asked, gesturing to the mini fridge in from of them.

"No thanks, I don't drink," Haruhi said, smiling. "Besides, I'm almost home."

Gabriel nodded but said nothing else on the subject. It wasn't but a moment longer and they were at Haruhi's apartment. Waving at her new friend as he rode off, she tried to find where she put her keys. When she found them she unlocked the door and let herself in, never noticing the second limo driving by.

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of this okay story. It's not the best but hopefully it'll get better. I just really suck at starting stories. Can't really be helped though. This is my first story in this fandom and I'm rather excited to see if people like it or not. Please review. It makes my rainbow light up… or something. 3 **

**This will NOT be Haruhi/Gabriel. There's more to this. I will tell you that it will be Haruhi/twins. Twincest is awesome. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me and I don't make any money off it.**

**Rated: M**

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter 2**

When she arrived at the Host Club the next day Haruhi was greeted by the uncharacteristically blank faces of the twins. Before she could even get a hello out she found herself drug away by her arms to a room off to the side that she had never before noticed. It was dark, but when one of the twins turned the light on she could see that it was a storage closet that no longer seemed to be in use. Turning to the twins, she found herself nervous at the looks on their faces. It wasn't the usual mischievous look they had, but they actually seemed a bit annoyed about something. She hadn't do anything wrong had she?

"Haruhi," Kaoru said stiffly.

"Y-yeah?" Haruhi was starting to get nervous. This was so out of character for these two.

"Why did you get into the limo with that Gabriel guy?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi blinked. This was what all the fuss was about? "Yeah, what's the big deal? He offered me a ride home since it looked like it was about to rain."

"What's the big deal?" Hikaru echoed disbelievingly. "You know nothing about this guy Haruhi!"

"He seems like a nice guy," Haruhi argued. "Besides, he got me home safe and none of my books are damaged from the rain."

"Haruhi, we just want you to be safe and watch out," Kaoru said, trying to be reasonable. "What if that guy turned out to be a murderer or something? What if you didn't make it home safely?"

Haruhi sighed. Why was she having this conversation again? Oh yeah, she was dragged here against her will. Honestly, she understood where they were coming from but there was no reason to suspect Gabriel. He'd been nothing but a gentleman since the moment they met. Granted, it was just a day but he gave no reason for them to be suspicious whatsoever.

"This is crazy," Haruhi sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you but I have to go tend to my clients."

With that Haruhi left leaving two annoyed twins behind. She knew they would get over it and also knew she wouldn't be taking anymore rides from near strangers just so she didn't set them off. Quite frankly, she hated having people worry over her when she could take care of herself. It wasn't as though she was some child after all. There was next to nothing she couldn't handle one way or another. Everything was fine.

As she was talking with the girls she kept glancing over at Gabriel. He was truly entrancing the girls with his sophisticated humor and gorgeous looks. Over with Hikari and Kaoru they were doing their usual 'brotherly love' routine. The thought never really crossed her mind before, but she wondered if that truly was just an act or not. It looked so real, but maybe they were just really good actors. After all, they were brothers. Even if they were twins they wouldn't really do something like that… would they?

"Are you okay Haruhi?" a small blonde girl asked. "You spaced out a bit there."

Haruhi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry girls. I zone out sometimes."

They giggled and continued on, Haruhi every so often glancing over at the twins.

~*~MakeYouMine~*~

It was finally quitting time and all the girls had left. Not really wanting to move to get her things just yet, Haruhi lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't exactly odd that she'd been thinking a lot. Actually, it was quite common that her brain was constantly buzzing with a mess of thoughts. The thing is, it never usually distracted her as much as it did now. Before it was like her thoughts were background noise and now she couldn't even keep her head straight. Despite trying to go to bed early Haruhi actually found it harder than normal due to the never ending thoughts. It was quite frustrating.

It was even more frustrating what these thoughts were about. Instead of worrying over school and becoming a lawyer, she was worrying over guys. What the hell? Never in her life had she really cared for guys and only recently had she cared for guys even in a platonic manner. It was confusing her to no end. Was this puberty? Maybe she was just a late bloomer and this was normal. The odd thing is she's only been thinking about a couple guys. At least she wasn't turning into some hormonal monster after every guy she saw like some girls.

Sighing, Haruhi sat up. This was just way too much right now. All this thinking was doing nothing but giving her a major headache. Honey-sempai yelled out a goodbye and he and Mori-sempai left. Wow, she hadn't even heard the others leave. They must have decided to let her think or something, rather unusual. She must have looked pretty deep in thought.

Rubbing her forehead with both hands, Haruhi groaned and got up. Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and walked out the door, turning the lights off since she was the last one there. As soon as she got the door shut she was suddenly grabbed by the wrists and drug off.

"How about we give you a ride today Haruhi," said Kaoru as they neared the exit.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Hikaru said.

Haruhi wasn't really sure what was going on. The whole thing seemed innocent enough but she knew too well that those smirks meant they were up to something. Sighing, she knew there was no way to escape the twins when they were in this sort of mood. As they drug Haruhi into the limo, none of them noticed the green eyes watching angrily nearby.

"So Haruhi, how was your day?" Hikaru asked as they made their way towards Haruhi's house.

"Okay I guess," Haruhi said, shrugging. It was true.

"Talk to that Gabriel fellow today?" Hikaru asked putting an arm around his friend while his brother sent him a sharp look at the question.

"No, not really. I didn't even see him leave the club today," brown eyed girl said, not even bothering to shrug off Hikaru's arm since she was used to the affectionate twins.

"I don't think you really saw anyone leaving the club," Kaoru said, giggling. "Everyone told you goodbye but you were so deep in thought you didn't notice."

"Oh," Haruhi blushed.

The rest of the way was filled with the usual teasing, hugs, and near molestation. By the time she arrived home her face was beat red and she wanted nothing more than to smack the identical devilish grins that were aimed at her. As she glared at the twins from her door, barely keeping the small smile at bay, Hikaru and Kaoru each blew her a kiss. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and walked in. Yeah, she seriously needed to try and get some sleep tonight if she was going to keep up with those two. Sadly, homework came first.

As she made her way in she noticed that the house was pretty messy. There were clothes littering the floor, mostly likely her dad's, and there were empty soda cans on the counter. Despite dressing and acting as though he were a woman, he sure was about as neat as most men. Sighing, Haruhi set her bag down and cleaned off the table so she could do her work. The rest of the house could be cleaned up after dinner.

Homework wasn't that hard and Haruhi easily finished by dinnertime. Of course, her father had yet to do the grocery shopping and so there was no food for dinner. Grabbing some money, Haruhi made her way to the Supermarket. Her stomach growled.

As soon as she entered the store she felt as though she was being watched. Great, there was that feeling again. Was she imagining things again? This was just too weird. Deciding to shake off the feeling, she kept walking. The store was fairly crowded today and it could have been a number of people who happened to glance over at her as they looked around.

As she was heading down one of the isles she was surprised to see Gabriel looking at instant ramen, an eyebrow raised as he read the label.

"Gabriel?" Haruhi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Said teenager turned at looked at her as though he just noticed her. With a smile he waved and set down the pack of ramen. Haruhi noticed that he wasn't carrying a shopping basket or anything with him so he must not be there for much. Odd, considering that this was a commoner's supermarket and nowhere near any of the larger houses or mansions so he was going out of his way for something that his servants surely did.

"Hello Haruhi. Just out for a bit of fresh air," Gabriel said, that smile still plastered on his face. "Thought I'd check out some of the commoner's hang outs."

It didn't really seem like something a guy of his status would do but then again, she didn't really know him that well having only met him the day before. There was something in the back of her mind that told her not to believe him. Surely she was just being paranoid though. How could this guy be up to something anyway? That didn't make any sense and she figured she should really get to know the guy before she started making crazy accusations like that.

"Oh," Haruhi said, blinking. "Well, I hate to tell you but this isn't really a hang out. This is just where people go to get their groceries."

He smiled. "Silly me. I did think that this would be a rather dull place to enjoy other's company. Perhaps you could show me around town sometime?"

This guy wanted to know his way around town? "Um, sure I guess."

Gabriel clapped his hands together, a big smile on his face and his green eyes nearly glowing. With what, Haruhi couldn't tell. "That's marvelous. How about Friday after school? It's a date."

Before Haruhi could even get out that it wasn't a date the boy had already walked out of the store with a look of satisfaction on his face. Haruhi couldn't help but compare that look to a cat that caught the canary. It was slightly disturbing but she ignored it and continued her shopping in relative peace. When she arrived back home her dad still wasn't back but thought nothing of it as it was actually pretty normal for him to be out much later than this.

~*~MakeYouMine~*~

Friday came quickly and without much excitement. Honestly, Haruhi was glad it was nearly the weekend. After a week with nearly nonstop tests she was ready for a break and all that was between her and sweet freedom was the Host Club. As she walked in she was tackled, as usual by the ever adorable Honey-sempai.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "Want some cake?"

Haruhi laughed. While she had never been a big fan of cake it was simply impossible to resist Honey-sempai. Before she could be drug away by the childish blonde boy two arms grabbed her wrists and drug her away themselves. Groaning in annoyance, she allowed the twins to drag her into a secluded corner where they let her go. The identical grins they wore on their faces told her something was up and she did not want to fall victim to one of their infamous pranks… again.

"Hello Haruhi," Kaoru said, grinning.

"We have something to ask you," Hikaru continued.

Haruhi sighed and got up off the floor where she fell when they let her go. "What is it guys? It better not be another prank. I'm not getting involved."

The twins laughed. "No, it's nothing like that," Hikari said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school today," Kaoru said, smiling.

"I'm afraid me and her are going on a date today," Gabriel said, smirking at the twins.

The twins narrowed their eyes.

"It's not a date Gabriel!" Haruhi nearly shouted. "I just agreed to show you around town and you assumed it was a date."

The twins smirked at this and it was Gabriel's turn to narrow his eyes, smile disappearing. Haruhi sighed. What did she do to deserve this? Oh yeah, she broke that stupid valuable vase.

"We can make it a date, you know," Gabriel offered, smile back in place but with a slight hardness to it.

"No, let's not," Haruhi said, shaking her head. "Now let's go. The girls are arriving."

**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome back to the story! I hope you like it. This chapter is much longer then the first and hopefully it'll stay this way. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. ** **I hope you like this chapter as well. Please review, they make me happy. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. If it did… . tee hee hee… **

**Rated: M**

**Make You Mine**

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi smiled at the girls in front of her. It was nearly time to close up and for once she was pretty happy about that. It wasn't as though she wasn't having a good time with the girls or anything. It just felt as though someone was watching her again. The feeling was starting to get really annoying and very creepy and whoever it was needed to back off and stare at someone else. It wasn't as though staring even bothered her usually because she got stared at by the girls throughout the school day so it was nothing new. Why was this feeling so creepy?

After a quick glance up at the clock Haruhi smiled at the girls. "It seems that we're starting to run short on time. Is there anything else you want to talk about before you have to leave?"

The girls squealed in delight at the sweet expression on Haruhi's face. A petite girl with bright green eyes and blonde hair blushed brightly and avoided looking her in the eye.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Haruhi said, smiling at the girl and placing a hand on hers.

The girl's face turned bright red and for a second it looked as though she would pass out but she took a deep breath and with a determined look in her eyes she turned to Haruhi. Just before she could get anything out Kyoya told all the girls that it was regretfully time to leave for the day.

"That's too bad," Haruhi said. "But I hope I'll see you girls Monday."

As soon as all the girls had left Tamaki walked up to Haruhi with his saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Is it true that my sweet daughter is going on a *gulp* date today?" Tamaki asked in the saddest, most pathetic voice he could.

Unable to resist the lure of the puppy dog eyes Haruhi turned away. "No sempai. I'm just showing Gabriel around town since he's new. It's not a date."

"Oh goody!" Tamaki said throwing up his arms with a big goofy smile on his face. "I knew it couldn't be true. There's no way my daughter would be out on a date with some boy."

"Should I be offended by this?" Haruhi muttered to herself.

Seconds later Tamaki was joined in his celebrating by Honey and the twins. She figured none of them really knew why sempai was celebrating, but she let them be. They were having fun and it gave her opening to leave without anyone else trying to stop her. Quite frankly, she just wanted to get this "not date" thing over with Gabriel. There was a ton of homework waiting for her to finish it when she got home.

As she was about to open the door and leave two hands caught her wrists. Turning around she saw the twins with serious looks on their faces. It seems they were no longer celebrating with Tamaki, who was telling Honey and Mori the wonders of his precious daughter not dating. Considering she didn't see Gabriel with them she figured he must have gone ahead and left.

"What is it you two?" Haruhi asked, letting go of the door. "You two have been acting strange lately."

"We just… want you to be careful today," Kaoru said solemnly.

"Yeah, just keep your eyes open. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Hikaru said, forcing a smile.

"I don't know what's going on but don't worry about me," Haruhi said, smiling at the two. "It's sweet that you're concerned though."

She didn't notice the light rosy tint that appeared on their cheeks.

"I've got to go though. I want to get this over with. I've got homework tonight." Haruhi turned and left with a wave to the twins. She didn't notice the twins turning to each other and sharing a quick nod.

~*~MakeYouMine~*~

Luckily enough Gabriel was out front waiting by his limo. Haruhi smiled at the boy and got in as he opened the door for her. She could almost feel the twin's angry eyes on her as they drove away. Honestly, she found it cute that they were acting all jealous. At least it wasn't as bad as that one time with Hikaru. This she could deal with.

They arrived in town not long afterwards. She didn't' miss the glances that Gabriel kept sending her and she hoped that he finally got the idea that this was a date out of his head. By no means did she have feelings for him, especially since she only just met him a few days ago. As she placed a finger on her chin, she wondered what to show him first. There wasn't really anything interesting around here, nothing that would excite him anyway.

"We could go check out the arcade," Haruhi suggested. "Do you like that kind of thing?"

"Hm, I do enjoy video games every once in a while," Gabriel said, smiling at her.

Smiling, Haruhi nodded. "It's just over here."

As they walked down the street, Haruhi tried to think of other things she could show the Frenchman. There was the mall, which they would have to drive too. There was also a market, pastry shop, and a coffee shop. She supposed she could show him places like that just in case he wanted to stop by and check them out on his own.

The arcade was just a short walk away and it wasn't long before they were playing a dancing game together. As she got up on the stand she could swear she saw a flash of orange hair somewhere in the crowd but when she looked around there was nothing. There were a couple of blondes but most people in the place were brunette.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, noticing the girl's confused expression.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something is all," she said, turning to him and smiling. "Let's play."

They played for while but Haruhi wasn't sure how long. It seemed as though it was about half an hour and so she stuck with that. By the end of the game they were both starting to get sweaty but were pretty happy.

"I can't believe I won," Haruhi said, smiling brightly. "You must have let me win. I suck at video games."

Gabriel laughed. "No, no, no. I am terrible at video games. I think that's the best I've done yet."

They laughed as they walked away from the game.

"What do you want to play next?" Gabriel asked, looking over the rest of the arcade. Haruhi frowned when she saw his eyes narrow at something.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Hm? Oh, no, nothing is wrong," he smiled. "How about we go and get some dinner. My treat."

"Okay, sounds good. It's not that late but I am getting a big hungry," Haruhi smiled. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'm not sure. What kind of restaurants are there around here?" he asked as they walked out of the arcade.

"Hm… well, would you like to get some French food?" Haruhi asked. "There's one nearby."

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to try some Japanese cuisine."

"Okay, sounds good." Haruhi smiled as she walked him over to the sushi restaurant nearby.

Dinner was a fairly silent affair, conversation kept light and to a minimal. Haruhi could swear she was going crazy because a couple times she could swear their waiters looked exactly like Hikaru and Kaoru but they always managed to leave before she could really get a good look. If it really was them she was going to be pissed. It was none of their business who she hung out with after all.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriel asked as he saw the look of irritation on the girl's face.

"Oh, it's nothing," Haruhi insisted, smiling. "Just thinking."

"Well, it mustn't be too pleasant if it's got you upset," Gabriel said, a charming smile gracing his lips. "Perhaps you should keep your mind on other things."

Haruhi took the last bite of her dinner and nodded.

"I have had so much fun so far," Gabriel said brightly, pushing his empty plate away slightly. "Dessert?"

Haruhi swallowed. "No thanks. I'm not into sweets. Besides, I feel as though I'm about to burst."

They laughed. The silence that followed was comfortable and after paying, Haruhi was happy to get out and show her club mate around some more. After showing him a few small shops here and there they finally made it to her favorite park. With enthusiasm she pulled him through the gates and into a green world of flowers and sweet scents.

"This is my favorite place in town. Especially at night," Haruhi said as she went to go sit on the side of a fountain.

The trickling water was music and it reflected the sunset beautifully. Sighing in contentment, she closed her eyes and felt the breeze blow lightly through her hair. It was such a nice day today.

"Are you sure we could not consider this a date?" Gabriel asked smoothly, a smile gracing his lips.

Haruhi jumped at how close the voice sounded and when she opened her eyes his face was inches from hers. Sidling to the side and standing up with she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"You're a nice guy and all but… I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't feel the same way."

A dark look crossed Gabriel's face but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "This is your last chance Haruhi."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, taking a step back.

She glanced around, hoping to once again see the twins sneaking around spying on her but she didn't see a single person much less them. Gabriel was really starting to freak her out.

"This is your last chance to be my girlfriend," Gabriel said softly, a grin spread across his face, one that held neither joy nor anything good.

"You're creeping me out Gabriel," Haruhi said, taking another step back.

Something told her that she needed to run, that she had to get away right now but she knew she would never be able to outrun him. Short legs and a girlish lack of muscle told her that she wouldn't get very far if he did decide to chase after her.

"I already told you, no," Haruhi said and even though she knew she wouldn't make it, she knew she had to at least try. As fast as her legs would take her, she ran.

Barely three feet away and she was caught. Her voice caught in her voice and he pulled her into his vice like grip. Tears sprung from her eyes as she struggled against him. With a hand over her mouth he quickly drug her to the limo that was waiting for them nearby. She was stunned. Never in her life did she think this would happen to her, especially not when she knew the guy!

Just before she the door of the limo was shut she saw the Hitachiins panicked running towards her. She bit Gabriel's hand and yelled.

"Kaoru! Hika-" A rag being forced over her face cut her off.

Haruhi tried calling out again but she started getting very drowsy. That rag smelled funny. The last thing she saw were the twins running towards her yelling and then the door blocking her view as it closed, then everything went black.

**A/N: Getting exciting? Sorry for the wait. As I've stated in the updates on my profile I just didn't know how to write this scene of if it was going too fast or what. I'm terribly sorry and I hope you forgive me! D: Anyway, there should only be two or three more chapters. Sorry for that. There will be a nice little scene at the end hopefully. Eh, maybe there will be more chapters now that I think about it. We'll see. Anyway, what exactly are the rules for sex scenes? I don't want this story deleted or anything. If I have to post it in a blog or something I will. Just let me know. :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a pain to write! Lol Please review! They makes me so happy. :3 **

**Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was so dark. When did it get like this? Oh, her eyes were shut. They were heavy too. It almost felt like they were glued shut. It took a lot of effort to open them and at first she wasn't sure she even succeeded. It was still dark. It felt like she was spinning. Where was she? Why was she so dizzy? Everything felt so fuzzy and heavy. What happened?

Was that light? Yeah, it was. A small sliver of light escaped into the dark room. It hurt to look at it so she just closed her eyes again. Her head hurt. Why was it hurting so badly? Maybe she bumped it at some point. What did she bump it on? Where was she?

Sitting up was no easy feat. Her limbs felt like led and rather than helping her, they only served in anchoring her to the bed. At least, it felt like a bed. It was soft and comfortable. How did she get here? Her memory was hazy. She couldn't think straight. She had the oddest urge to run but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Were those footsteps she heard? She rolled her head towards the side the light was on and forced her eyes open. There was a blurry figure there but it was a dark silhouette against the intruding light. Who was it? Was it Hikaru or Kaoru? Were they coming to save her? Wait, save her from what? Her head was pounding. She could barely think. Her head hurt so much.

"I see you're awake, Haruhi," a smooth voice murmured as the silhouette moved into the room.

"Where am I?" Haruhi asked. It was tough. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"In my home, my dear," the voice said.

The silhouette was invisible once it was completely in the room. There was a shift near her and she would have jumped at a light suddenly coming on near her if she could move more but she only ended up twitching.

In the light of the lamp she could see who was in the room with her. Gabriel smiled at her like she remembered him doing every day but there was a cold edge to it. His eyes no longer held the warmth they used to hold and it sent a chill down her spine. The feeling that she needed to run arose once again but she knew that even if she could he would catch her. Why did she need to run away again?

Suddenly she felt something touch her face and slapped the offending appendage away. She could move again. Slowly she sat up as to not aggravate her headache anymore then her knee jerk reaction already had and she glanced warily at her classmate.

The eerie smile was still there. The feeling of fear still lingered. The memories started rushing back. The horrible memories of being forced into the limo while she tried to scream for help nearly caused her to panic. There was no time for that though. She had to find a way out. The fog was finally dissipating and she was starting to think clearly.

"My dear Haruhi, I'm so glad that you've finally gotten up from your… nap," Gabriel said smoothly, once again reaching over and gently cupping her face with his hand. Haruhi flinched but didn't slap it away this time; making him mad would only make escaping harder.

"Where am I?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

The smile that adorned his face almost made her rethink trying to talk to him. She wasn't sure the answers she received were ones she necessarily wanted. Looking around the room for an escape route, she didn't expect an answer and jumped slightly when she did.

"My home," was the answer she received. "I figure now we have plenty of time to get to know each other."

No, Haruhi never had the dirtiest mind in the world and most insinuations and dirty jokes just went straight over her head but there was no doubt in her mind what Gabriel was talking about. She had to escape. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know where she was. In fact, she hadn't seen them in the park and figured that they went home thinking she was safe. Nobody would know she was missing. The thought that nobody would even look for her until it was too late nearly brought tears to her eyes but she couldn't. She had to get out of here and neither crying nor panicking would help her out.

"What time is it?" Haruhi asked softly, not daring to look into her captor's eyes.

"Hm, around midnight I suppose," he glanced at his watch. "Yes, a few minutes after midnight."

Her fists clenched. She was right; there was no one coming to get her, not when it was this late already. If they hadn't come by now there was no chance of a rescue. They should have found her already. Were they even looking? Did they not care about her at all?

Her heart was pounding nearly as fast as her thoughts were racing. Thoughts of escape danced through her head but were far out of reach. Her friends were her only hope. She was small and frail, as much as she hated to admit it.

Jerked from her thoughts, Haruhi gasps as Gabriel lowers himself over her. His arms were on both sides of her and she felt trapped. Tears threatened to fall but she fought them back. She wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

He leaned in, face inches from hers. She turned away and shivered in disgust when she felt his breath ghosting against her cheek. Backing up, she tried to get as far away from him as possible but she knew it was no use. There was no stopping this but she damn sure wasn't going down without a fight.

He suddenly grabbed her cheek and pulled her into a rough kiss. She gasped in surprise and shoved his tongue in. She bit down as hard as she could and the coppery tang of blood filled her mouth. She quickly spit it on him before he got very far from her and he roared in anger. Before she could even attempt to get away he draw back and slapped her.

The force of the slap knocked her half way off the bed with only her legs left. Before she could crawl all the way off her legs were jerked up and she found herself back on the bed with her legs spread and Gabriel between them. Out of the one eye she could use at the moment she could tell he was seething.

Her clothes were ripped off quickly despite her struggling.

"Stop! Please!" she begged him but he still shoved a finger painful inside her.

The tears finally fell. This teenage boy was shoving one, now two fingers inside her as he held her hands over her head. It hurt. It hurt worse then anything she'd ever felt before and he wasn't done with her yet. She hoped that this torture wouldn't last long.

One time she'd read a book where victims of rape would separate themselves from what was going on. In a sense, they would hide in their mind. How do you do that? Haruhi tried but her mind kept coming back to what was going on. Perhaps you needed a good imagination? She was facts and logic, not creative or imaginative. Was there no way to escape this?

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Still thrusting into her with his fingers he moved his head up to her breast. She saw the manic look in his eyes. Unless a third party came in and stopped this, she knew he wouldn't let her go. She couldn't stifle the scream that tore from her throat when he bit down on her nipple so hard she thought he might have drawn blood.

He let her nipple go and looked up at her. "This is what happens to girls that reject me, Haruhi-chan," he said, eyes gleaming. "This is your own fault and nobody is going to save you."

Haruhi couldn't say anything. It hurt too much. Instead she just kept shaking her head. Tears kept streaming down her face. She didn't want to believe what he said but it seemed that it was true. After all this time nobody had found her.

"I'm going to have fun with you," he muttered as he bit up her neck, drawing blood on a couple occasions.

For a second Haruhi thought she could hear something outside but it was hard to hear over her own pained moans and Gabriel's deranged mutterings. It was just her imagination. It had to have been.

"We're getting ready for the best part my dear Haruhi-chan," Gabriel said sweetly. The effect was ruined by the grin on his face.

He removed his fingers from Haruhi and she quickly pushed her legs closed and shut her eyes. This was going to happen. She couldn't stop it. She wanted to save herself for someone she knew she loved, someone she married. Two identical faces popped into her mind.

Hikaru and Kaoru... they were always there to make her smile and help her feel better. They'd even sneaked around to keep an eye on her and Gabriel. They even warned her to keep her guard up from the beginning. She dismissed it. It was her fault after all. She should have listened!

This isn't the first time she'd treated them like this. For the past couple months she'd been trying to push them away, come to think of it. Ever since she started to get this warm feeling every time she was near them, ever since she started having dreams of kissing them... she didn't want to admit she had feelings for them stronger then that of friendship. She kept pushing them away and all they did was treat her like a dear friend.

Now wouldn't ever get the chance to tell them or thank them for caring despite her attitude. Even if Gabriel didn't kill her after this she still doubted she'd be able to do much. She'd read about the mental states of rape victims. It wasn't pretty.

Gabriel took her thigh in his bruising grip and pulled her close. She thought she heard that noise outside again and this time her captor seemed to hear it too.

"Shit," he muttered and let her go.

He quickly pulled his clothes back on. She hadn't even noticed that he'd removed them.

"I'll be right back and then we can finish our game," Gabriel said, adopting his usual charming attitude and straightening himself up.

He turned and walked out of the room. Sirens wailed outside. Haruhi rolled on her side and curled up into a ball. Sobs wracked her body. From the sounds of it, she was saved. She hoped, she hoped harder then she ever had in her life that she was right.

**A/N: I feel so bad about making ya'll wait so long! D: Besides computer issues for a few days, holidays, and being busy in general, I have no excuse besides laziness. Well, I also enjoy drawing more then writing and I got a drawing tablet for Christmas and I've been going crazy with it. It's awesome. And even after all this time I couldn't give you guys a quality chapter. I do not like how this turned out. I hope ya'll like it anyway and I'm so sorry! I'll try to go faster, especially since this was a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry for the last cliffhanger as well. **

**Love you guys! Thank you so much for your support! :D Only a chapter or two left and this is done! Well, that I can think of anyway. **


End file.
